Whisper in the Night
by XxMurasakiHimexX
Summary: Judal and Hakuryuu's reunion after the battle of Kanan plans. (Judal x Hakuryuu).


**A/N: Judal x Hakuryuu is one of my favourite pairings and I keep wondering how those two will reunite in canon. That's why I was more than happy to write about it once I got a request in tumblr.  
**

 **disclaimer: I do not own magi or its characters.**

* * *

The world kept going on even when he was no longer part of it.

But Hakuryuu had no time to think about him again. There were more important matters that required his attention. The enemy was almost at the capital's gates. The war was lost for him. It was quite ironic that a year ago he had crossed these gates to kill his mother and take her crown and now his usurper cousin would do the same to him.

Rise too high and the fall will be more painful, Hakuryuu had heard this saying many times in the past but he could no longer remember who used to say it.

Back when he defeated the witch of Al Thamen, his own mother, the black magi was still with him. Back then, hope hadn't abandoned him. He was still optimistic for the battles to come and he even dared to hope that he would come out victorious. What he could give to return to those days where for a short while he thought he was invincible. It was a nice change after all these years of pain and fear to be the one in power. Too bad it was never to last.

Now, things have changed. He wasn't confident for the future anymore. Even since Judal died things only had gotten worst. He lost the fight on the Kanan plains and he was forced to retire in the capital. Then Nanaumi abandoned him, saying something about how much a lost case he was. Was he hurt by it? Far from it, since he never put too much faith in his partners. However it was a reminder that everyone in the end abandoned him.

Long ago, there was a kind woman who made him feel like he was the most loved in the world. He felt safe with her. But one day, she betrayed his trust by killing his beloved siblings and revealing her true colors. Suddenly, his most loved person became his bitter enemy. Hakuryuu should take note that day and never trust anyone but himself again.

Still, time after time he was betrayed by people he considered trustworthy. Aladdin had refused to help him in his rebellion, Alibaba and him had come to convince him to abandon his plans. Alibaba had even gone as far as to suggest him to follow his cousin's leadership. Who was he to decide what Hakuryuu should do with his rightful claim? And why he sided with the enemy when he was supposed to be his friend? He should never trust all those people in Sindria. People always smiled and were being friendly at peaceful times and then in his time of need they all left him alone.

Even his sister, his own flesh and blood, turned her back on him and sided with his enemy. Hadn't also been her own brothers the ones who were assassinated the day Hakuryuu swore to take revenge? Shouldn't she be the one by his side, helping him claim their rightful throne that was stolen from them so many years ago? Not even her who used to be his ray of light could be trusted in the end. Nobody was trustworthy.

Nobody, except from the black magi. It was still painful to even think of him. But Judal was the only one that Hakuryuu could actually try to trust. He had felt the same pain and agony with him, being manipulated by Gyokuen and Al Thamen for years. Both of them were replaceable things to that witch and the usurpers, things they could always toy with according to their wishes. Feeling the same resentment for them as Judal did, made him understand the older boy better and actually connect to him. When they were together, the two of them would be able to let the whole world feel their wrath.

But Judal wasn't part of this world anymore, no matter how much it pained him to admit. Judal was lost in space and he would remain there forever. Hakuryuu could only imagine how alone he probably felt.

Perhaps he's feeling as lonely as I feel, he thought, after all we always experienced the same negative emotions.

As he closed his eyes, he was able to picture Judal in front of him, as he was the last time he saw him; tall, prideful and with a cocky grin on his face. Hakuryuu brought back to his memory Judal's figure every time he felt under pressure. Picturing his former partner always calmed him down and that was something he desperately needed right now.

Judal in his vision kept smiling at him and that made him feel better. For a moment he could swear he was feeling at peace. But alas, he had no further time to spend on stupid daydreaming of people long gone. That's why he slowly and unwillingly opened his eyes.

Another vision of Judal stood in front of him. Hakuryuu was afraid that all this war matters were tiring him off so much that he had started to see illusions even when he had his eyes wide open.

"Is that a way to welcome backs a friend, Hakuryuu?" the vision in front of him teased him. "Better close your mouth or else you'll catch flies".

"Judal? Is that really you?" he couldn't yet believe that the person in front of him was a real one.

How could he escape his forever isolation? Did he pay any cost in order to achieve that? Does he know about the current situation here? Does he know about my shame?

There were so many things he wanted to ask him but he only managed to say "How did you escape your fate?"

"Now that's the Hakuryuu I know!" proclaimed the magi. "Always thinking practical, even when you are in shock". Hakuryuu sent him a warning glance to get to the point. "That idiot, Alibaba, was stuck in the same place with me and as much as I don't want to admit it he's the reason we escaped from there".

He hadn't thought of Alibaba for ages. He thought that it was a pity that the boy met such a cruel ending, but it couldn't be helped. If Alibaba didn't want to get hurt he should have remained in Balbadd. Hakuryuu had tainted his hands with many people's blood and he had long found out that he didn't have any more tears to shed for them, even if they were former friends.

Still, hearing Alibaba's name and finding out that he wasn't among the long list of the people he had killed was a relief.

Now I'm going to die with a less sin on my shoulders, he thought bitterly.

"What about you?" Judal voice brought him back from his inner monologue "I heard that you screwed up big time".

That comment earned him an angry stare from Hakuryuu.

"Are you here to mock me?" Hakuryuu demanded to know.

How dare he of all people making fun of me, he thought, he was supposed to be the one next to me, to support me!

"No, I'm simply stating facts".

"As it seems I failed in my rebellion. Now, I'm going to die as the shortest-lived ruler of Kou Empire's history. What an achievement!" He tried to sound as calm as he could. Times like these he always tried to mimic his older brother's cold tone. But it was impossible for him to hide the disappointment and the hurt from his voice.

He casted his eyes down, no longer wanting to face Judal.

"You're gonna leave me, aren't you?" he asked the magi. "I won't be surprised. After all, everyone has already—"

"Never!" Judal interrupted causing him to glance at the magi once again. It was as if Judal was actually angry at Hakuryuu's suggestion.

"Never say such a thing again!" with each word he said, Judal took a step closer to Hakuryuu. That caused Hakuryuu to take a few steps backwards himself until he hit the cold wall behind him.

"Look Judal, it's understandable if you don't want to tie your fate to a fallen king's" Hakuryuu tried to think rational. If people who were once closed to him had abandoned him, wouldn't the magi who desired power above everything else do the same?

Judal close the gap between them with two big steps and then grabbed Hakuryuu's face with mad force.

"Listen to me carefully 'cause I don't like repeating myself" Judal forced Hakuryuu to look at him. Hakuryuu's questioning eyes met the rage in the eyes of the magi. "When you cursed your fate and followed the path of revenge I decided that you were the only one I would acknowledge as my true King. And a magi's trust is eternal. Do you understand me?"

Hakuryuu wanted to nod positively to let Judal know that he made his point across but he realized that he couldn't do anything but keep staring into the older boy's eyes.

"We are in this together. Now and always" the magi continued. "So never again question my loyalty. Never!" he muttered the last words like they were poison inside his mouth. He subconsciously moved closer to Hakuryuu, their noses almost touching now.

Hakuryuu had a warm feeling in his chest. Even after everyone had turned their backs at him, Judal still refused to do so. He was right he had put faith in the black magi. He was right in trusting him. He was right in choosing him as the one to share his destiny.

He never thought he would feel fond of the magi in front of him. He could understand him, as Judal could understand him in return and he felt happy that he had such a powerful ally by his side. But he never thought that he would feel anything personal towards him. And yet, here he was feeling not only grateful for Judal's presence but also affection for him; something that a cold hearted king shouldn't feel for any of his subjects and neither for his partners.

Judal was able to unlock those feelings he thought he had carefully buried in the darkest corners of himself. He had sworn that he would never again feel any affection for humans because this only made him more vulnerable and their betrayals hurt more. But he was making an exception for Judal. He realized that he didn't mind making an exception for the only person who dared to stay by his side even when all hope was lost. It made him finally feel at peace with himself.

He took a look at his surroundings and he realized that he was still pressed on the wall with Judal only a few inches from him. That made him feel uncomfortable in a way he couldn't really describe. Judal also seemed to be uncomfortable, judging by the fact that he wasn't directly looking at him. Hakuryuu wondered why he didn't step away from him if he was also not feeling comfortable in their current position. But Judal remained unmovable.

Stubborn Magi! But I even missed that bad trait of him, he confessed on his inner thoughts.

He didn't give much thought on what he did next. Honestly, he was tired of overthinking solutions for all his looming problems. For once, he desired nothing else but to be lost in the moment. So, he closed the gap between him and Judal and fully kissed him on the mouth.

The magi was taken by surprise at first, evident by his wide open eyes. Then he returned the kiss; for that Hakuryuu was grateful. Their tongues were touching, battling for dominance. Judal's hands were firmly locked in Hakuryuu's hair, while Hakuryuu's were dancing all over the magi's body. They both collapsed on the floor, with Judal sitting on Hakuryuu's lap. It wasn't the most comfortable position but neither of them cared.

It wasn't Hakuryuu's first kiss and neither was Judal's, but still they both felt something unique, something they haven't felt before. It was a new sensation, like finding a missing part of themselves they weren't even aware it existed before.

As their lips parted giving room for both of them to breath, Hakuryuu's mind and body cried in pain for the sudden loss.

"Well, that was something" Judal said in a hoarse voice.

"You know we're both gonna die tomorrow" Hakuryuu commented, remembering his lingering problems once more.

"We might" Judal replied. "But first we are gonna take with us, as many enemies as it's possible" he finished his sentence with his usual smirk.

Hakuryuu liked that thought. If they were going down tomorrow they should at least make it memorable enough, causing enough chaos to their enemies so they'll bitterly remember them for many years to come. After all, chaos was always their specialty.

Tomorrow was going to be a big day. But first he would enjoy tonight. Once again, his lips met Judal's and all the other thoughts disappeared from his mind.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel terrible I made Hakuryuu having lost the war in this fiction (#Team Hakuryuu). But for dramatic reasons it was necessary so I hope the Emperor and his supporters can forgive me. Please review and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
